Sharada
by Slo Motion
Summary: A sort of hybrid music video/songfic about Sharada, the daughter of Chandler and Roxanne. One-shot.


**Title: **"Sharada"

**Genre: **General, sort of a song-fic, music video type thing, one-short

**Rating: **G

**Coupling: **None

**Main POV: **None

**Summary: **A sort of music video about Sharada, the daughter of Chandler and Roxanne. Featuring the song 'Sharada' by Skye Sweetnam. One-short.

**Setting: **Ten years after the 8th season. Pretend Chandler and Roxanne got married instead of breaking up (like it should've been, cruse you writers!).

**Disclaimer: **I don't, I repeat, DON'T own 7th Heaven. It belongs to rich people, and I sure as heck ain't rich...though I wish I was. I also don't own Skye Sweetnam's song "Sharada".

**A/N: **This came to me when I was reading another music video fic last night. Call it midnight inspiration...but I call it too much soda and Halloween candy.

-

-

-

We see the sun rise in a quiet and calm neighborhood. There is a close up on one of the house's upstairs windows. An alarm clock can be heard going off.

The scene switches to 10-year-old Sharada Hampton switching off her alarm clock. She gets out of bed and picks out something to wear and gets dressed.

Sharada can then be seen skipping off to school. She is ignoring the world around her, only taking notice herself. She is now in front of her school.

Sharada enters her school, ignoring everyone in its hallways.

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_You wouldn't really call her typical_

_Had her own definition of cool_

_She lived in her own world_

_She had her own style, her own rules_

_She played along like it was usual_

_Nobody really even knew her name_

_To her life was one big game_

We now see Sharada in class. She isn't listening to a word of what the teacher is saying. She is scribbling in a notebook. There is a close up on the notebook, it is titled: _"Saturday Nights Live With Sharada"_.

_She's got her head up in the clouds _

_Sharada, Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll came down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

Sharada is now sitting at lunch. She is sitting alone. She isn't eating her lunch, though. She is instead staring off into space as she writes in her notebook.

Sharada can now be seen at recess. Her whole fifth grade class is playing kickball against the other fifth grade class. It is Sharada's turn to kick the ball. But she is staring up at the sky when she goes to kick it, and she misses the ball. Her whole class starts yelling, "Kick it, Sharada!" from behind her, but Sharada continues to stare at the sky.

_Dreaming all day_

_That's all she did_

_Ever since she was a little kid_

_All the teachers thought that she was slow_

_She was just dreaming about her show _

_And when they told her she's delirious _

She didn't care 

_She's just oblivious _

_She likes to make everyone curious_

_One day she's gonna be famous_

We now see Sharada walking home from school. She is once again ignoring the world around her. She stops walking to watch some birds flying in the sky.

_She's got her head up in the clouds _

_Sharada, Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll came down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

Sharada is watching all the neighborhood kids play from her bedroom window. But then she walks over to her bedroom computer. She opens a brand new 'Microsoft Word' word document and starts typing something. But then we hear Roxanne call Sharada down for dinner. Sharada quickly heads downstairs without dashing the document that she was typing in. There is a close up on it. It is titled: _"The Life Story Of: Sharada Roxanne Hampton". _

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

Sharada is sitting at her dining room table eating with Chandler and Roxanne.

We see then Sharada watching TV, flipping through the channels with the remote.

The scene then switches to Sharada brushing her teeth.

_She's got her head up in the clouds _

_Sharada, Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll came down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

Sharada is now sitting on her bed writing in her diary. We hear her concluding her daily entry, "...That was pretty much my day. Well, I'll write again soon, bye. Love, Sharada."

_She's got her head up in the clouds _

_Sharada, Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll came down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

Sharada puts her diary away, turns out her bedroom lights, and gets into bed and falls asleep. We then see Roxanne and Chandler standing at Sharada's bedroom door, smiling at their sleeping daughter.

-

-

-

**A/N: **Well...that's it. Was it good? Bad? Great? Awful? Review and tell me what you thought of it.

-Alexa


End file.
